


Texts From Phoenix

by IamBuckVu, paladin_cleric_mage



Series: As I Live And Breathe [3]
Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBuckVu/pseuds/IamBuckVu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_cleric_mage/pseuds/paladin_cleric_mage
Summary: These are the texts Buck sent French when he visited Phoenix. They are pretty dull, actually. You can skip this part.





	

FRIDAY

My dad thinks our hotel is weird, but I love it. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158511100023/palonka-pic-sp-text-to-frenchalo-my) ]

Everything feels dry here. Like…I never knew I could feel this dry. Or this dusty. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158516493947/palonka-pic-sp-text-to-frenchalo) ]

The Phoenix Aesthetic [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158522512331/palonka-pics-sp-text-to-frenchalo-the) ]

If you ever visit Phoenix, you have to eat here. It’s such a small place, but the food is amazing! [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158528832692/casualcryptid-a-big-jim-a-little-birdy-and) ]

The sky is so different here. I never knew it could have so many colors. I mean: people say stuff like that, I guess, but FEELING it is incredible. It opens me up & makes me feel all this space inside of me. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158534701523/bomur-sunrise-oct-28-text-to-frenchalo) ]

SATURDAY

I woke up early today. It’s too warm to sleep, and the sun rises earlier here.

Took a walk outside the hotel. They have this courtyard with landscaping. It’s odd how everything looks exotic to me, but it’s probably just normal for people who live here. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158543573939/text-to-frenchalo-i-woke-up-early-today) ]

I wanted to run up and give this guy a hug. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158553508874/inamnnerofspkng-cause-fuck-these-haters) ]

I could have spent hours here. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158566543229/visuallysignificant-bookstore-in-phoenix-az) ]

It’s so warm here. I want ice cream, anyways. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158559974692/would-you-like-a-jelly-baby-valley-of-the) ]

My dad has been working all day, so my mom and I explored the city. I wish I could have showed you this record shop. I was so excited I forgot to take a picture. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158572740807/irisefromruin-hoping-to-be-back-on-the-west) ]

SUNDAY

lol [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158586583736/piratebento-this-was-on-the-way-to-work-text) ]

cactus! [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158599961279/text-to-frenchalo) ]

I always thought I was indoorsy. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158607092044/text-to-frenchalo-i-always-thought-i-was) ]

We went on a hike today. My feet are so sore. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158613943331/text-to-frenchalo-we-went-on-a-hike-today) ]

Some things just aren’t the same unless they’re in person. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158621702532/gruesomesass-guys-i-took-this-click-on-it) ]

Found a heart. Thought of you. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158623180095/eatvegan69-blog-heart-in-the-street-text-to) ]

MONDAY

Last day in Arizona. We fly home today! I hope you’ve been getting my messages ok. My phone has been acting weird and I can’t tell if everything is going through ok or not. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158632626190/text-to-frenchalo-last-day-in-arizona-we) ]

It’s so foggy and spooky and I love it. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158627164895/text-to-frenchalo-its-so-foggy-and-spooky) ]

Sat next to this guy at the airport. His art was phenomenal. Totally made me think of you. [ [X](https://iambuckvu.tumblr.com/post/158645944563/monsterlings-sat-around-the-phoenix-airport-for-6) ]

 


End file.
